


Neko Allen

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, but just a tiny bit of smut, cat like behaviour, neko!Allen, pining Kanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: After Komui gives him a potion, Allen grows cat ears and a cat tail and stops talking. He becomes particularly clingy to Kanda who is in love with him and sees his Chance to act on those Feelings now but doesn't know how.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Neko Allen

**Author's Note:**

> I found this super old oneshot of mine and thought I could translate it and post it here.

It was a calm and relaxed day in the Black Order. Exactly the kind of calm and relaxed days on which you would never expect anything to happen soon. Lenalee and Allen had just brought coffee to the science department and were now talking to Komui, nothing special when the calm suddenly came to an unpredictable end.  
It seemed harmless. Komui was sorting out all sorts of test tubes, papers, and paper planes that had gathered on his desk while he was talking about a new version of Komurin that he had in mind when he suddenly approached Allen with an untouched cup of coffee in hand and offered it to him. Unsuspecting and innocent as he was, the cup was gratefully received by Allen, he drank from it, and a few seconds later he suddenly began to transform.

A tremor went through Allen's body, somehow he suddenly felt sick. Allen carefully placed the cup on a small free spot on Komui's desk so as not to spill anything, but his vision blurred and Allen accidentally dropped it. Allen desperately tried to fight the strange feeling, his head, fingertips and lower back suddenly hurt.  
This confusing state continued for a few moments, during which Lenalee, who had noticed her friend's physical change, tried to talk to him and sat him down on a chair, then it was suddenly over. Allen sat up and looked around disoriented. He didn't notice that his body had changed.

Lenalee stared at the white-haired boy, who gazed at his surroundings in confusion, as if he had never seen this place before. Allen didn't seem to care that he suddenly had a cat's tail and two fluffy cat ears, he was too busy looking around.  
Lenalee glared at her brother. You didn't have to be a detective to understand who was responsible for Allen's change. "Nii-san, what did you do to him?! How dare you experiment with Allen?!“, she wanted to know angrily. Komui, who had just stared enthusiastically at Allen, winced and gave Lenalee a guilty look. Still, he tried to talk himself out. "Lenalee, you misunderstand!", he said in a soothing tone, "Why would you think I would do something like that?! That was no intention at all! I really thought I had given Allen coffee! Really!"

Lenalee didn't believe a word and paid no attention to her brother's further justifications. It was more important to take care of Allen now. He looked so confused and lost that Lenalee wondered whether Komui's experiment might have attacked Allen's memory.  
"Allen?" Lenalee tried to make her voice sound as gentle and friendly as possible so as not to scare him off, but it seemed to have little success. "Everything OK? I'm sorry Komui does such stupid things. How do you feel?”, she asked carefully, moving closer to him, but her efforts did not exactly have the desired effect.  
Instead of calming down, Allen only became more nervous and dodged with his ears laid back anxiously. Lenalee stopped and considered what she could do. Maybe a little catnip would help Allen gain confidence? Or what else could you do to take away the shyness of a cat?

Lenalee was still in the midst of her thoughts when the door suddenly opened and Lavi burst into the room. "Hi guys! Yuu-chan and I are back from our mission! Oh, hey, Allen-chan, what's on your head? Are these cat ears? You look cute with them!“, Lavi shouted and was already running towards Allen but he scared the Neko, who hissed and jumped away from him.

Allen crouched on all fours on Komui's table and bared his teeth. His tail whipped nervously, his ears were flattened, and he stared at Lavi as if he were a red-haired dog about to jump up at him.  
Lavi paused where he was and looked at Lenalee questioningly. Kanda, who had entered the room directly after Lavi, also turned to her. "What happened to the beansprout?", he wanted to know. Lenalee smiled tormentedly when she told Lavi and Kanda about it and had barely ended when Komui had an angry redhead in front of his nose who shouted at him angrily: "How dare you experiment on our poor, little Allen?! Just because Allen looks even cuter now it's not okay!"

Again Komui tried to talk himself out of it, saying that he hadn't meant it badly or done it on purpose, but before he knew it, both Lavi and Lenalee began to explain how ruthless he was towards Allen and how often he had already put his experiments above the welfare of the other members of the order.  
So while the three were busy, none of them noticed that Kanda was approaching Allen. The Neko had calmed down and was gazing at him with big, curious eyes. Kanda began to gently stroke Allen's hair and scratch his fluffy white ears.

The others didn't know that, but Kanda liked cats. Or rather, he loved them. They were cute and at the same time beautiful, did not annoy you all the time, were quite defensive and also warm, soft and fluffy.  
However, cats were not the his only secret love. He had always liked Allen. Not only because he had all these qualities that Kanda valued about cats, but because he was generally just a pleasant person, from his beguiling appearance to his wonderful personality, he not only looked like an angel, he was one.  
That's why Kanda liked him. Yes indeed! Kanda this block of ice, the best swordsman of the order, the grim samurai, liked Allen and this affection got on his nerves terribly. He had never thought about someone all the time, worried about that someone or watched them from afar. But ever since Allen was here, this behavior had started and simply couldn't be turned off.

And now Allen was sitting here, half a cat, purring under Kanda's gentle touch, nestling against him, and did not seem to consider breaking away from Kanda, on the contrary. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, buried his claws in Kanda's coat, finally even wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist and pressed himself against him, while the loud purr made his throat vibrate.  
Kanda would be lying if he said he wouldn't enjoy this. He almost forgot that he was not alone with Neko Allen, but then Lenalee, who had noticed Allen's cuddling behavior, called: "How cute!" and the next moment she was standing next to Kanda and tried to pet Allen who, since Kanda's presence gave him a sense of security, gave her permission.  
Lavi started laughing loudly in the background. "Oh my goodness! Allen is so cute, I can understand that one would try and grab him before someone else does, right, Yuu-chan?!”, he shouted between two laughing fits, but Kanda only gave him an annoyed look and scoffed.

Lenalee meanwhile turned around, put her hands on her hips, and looked at Komui sternly. "You will now immediately start developing an antidote for Allen and once it worked, you will apologize to him right away.", she instructed her brother and then turned to Lavi and Kanda, "And we are going to the cafeteria so you can get something to eat. You must be hungry after your mission. We take Allen with us, we have to take care of him anyway until he is normal again and then we can find out if he likes milk now."

Lenalee left the office, followed by an enthusiastic Lavi and Kanda, who at first had a few difficulties with Allen, who did not want to be dropped, but clung to Kanda so tightly that it was difficult for him to walk. Eventually Kanda managed to lift and carry Allen bridal style and he was able to follow the others with no problems, while Allen was still snuggling against him.  
Every finder and scientist they passed on the way looked puzzled and watched them walk by, and some couldn't suppress an exclamation of delight when they spotted Allen, which in turn caused Kanda to glare at them so nobody came too close.

The cafeteria wasn't particularly busy, so Kanda could enjoy his soba relatively relaxed, at least in theory. It wasn't loud, and Lavi and Lenalee were deep in conversation, leaving Kanda alone, good conditions for a relaxing meal, if it weren't for this cuddly cat who was sitting on Kanda's lap and playing with his long, dark hair when he wasn't trying to steal Kanda's noodles straight from the chopsticks.  
Kanda was angry and delighted at the same time, a really strange combination, but he just couldn't help it. Allen was so cute that Kanda couldn't help but voluntarily feed him again and again, even if that meant that he had barely eaten half of his portion in the end and had to listen to the silly giggles of Lavi and Lenalee.  
By the time the soba had disappeared, Jerry had warmed up a bowl of milk and cut fish on a plate and brought both to the table where the four were sitting. Allen was excited about the milk, drank it all straight away and carefully licked up every drop before he set about the fish with the same enthusiasm.

While Allen was still eating, Kanda tried to figure out what he thought of the whole situation. Certainly Allen was cute and that he clung to Kanda was even cuter, but it was kind of annoying too. Or wasn't it? Sure, he had just stolen Kanda's Soba, but the majority he had given up voluntarily and besides he could have kept Allen from doing anything like that in the first place.  
For example, he could have kept him from sitting on his lap. And he could have refused to carry him around. But he had done the one for the same reason as the other: because he enjoyed it. It was a good feeling to hold Allen in his arms and he liked the fact that Allen had a much greater trust in him than the others.

Lost in thought, Kanda petted Allen's head and the Neko immediately leaned into the touch. Kanda couldn't help smiling a tiny bit. This triggered a strange, warm feeling in him again, which he could not identify. It was irritating, Kanda preferred to avoid it.  
He lifted Allen off of his lap and got up to leave. "See you.", he said to Lenalee and wanted to leave, but he had barely gotten a few steps away when Allen had caught up with him and clung to Kanda's left arm and didn't let go.  
Kanda looked at him in confusion. Allen's silver eyes were wide with terror, he looked panicked. Apparently the thought of being separated from Kanda frightened him.  
Kanda turned to Lenalee and Lavi, who watched intently. "Better take him with you. I don't think he will stay calm without you.”, Lenalee suggested smiling.  
Kanda nodded and left the room with Allen.

Once in his own room, Kanda wondered what to do now. Allen was still stuck to him and although he looked around curiously, he couldn't be moved away from him. Kanda tried not to be deterred. He walked around, picked up a few items of clothing lying on the floor, tidied them up, hung up his coat, and Allen followed him the entire time and watched no matter what Kanda did.  
It was a bit annoying, but on the other hand, Kanda found Allen's attention pleasant. He had the Neko all to himself and there was still some time before Allen would be back to normal, which could be used.

Kanda sat down on his bed and wondered what he could do with Allen, while watching him. Allen, meanwhile, dropped onto the bed next to Kanda, rolled around until he got bored, and then decided to try to get Kanda's full attention back.  
Allen walked around Kanda on all fours, purred loudly, meowed again and again and whipped his tail back and forth. Finally he sat down on Kanda's lap, his knees to the left and right of Kanda's hips, wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and pressed his face to his shoulder.  
This action did not fail in the slightest. Kanda's thoughts drifted in a certain direction. He couldn't prevent his hands from moving over the slim body that was pressing against him.

Finally Kanda could hold Allen in his arms, touch him as much as he wanted, it felt insanely good and Kanda wanted more. The loud purr clearly showed that he wasn't the only one, so Kanda gave in. He turned and sank back onto the mattress with Allen so that the white-haired boy was now lying under him.  
Allen was in no way resentful, on the contrary, he seemed very happy with how things were going. He comfortably wriggled under the Japanese, his hands ran through Kanda's hair, his face was only millimeters from Kanda's. They were so close to each other that their lips were already brushing against each other. 

That was the moment when Kanda's hair band came off. The flood of hair that slid over Kanda's shoulders caught Allen's attention and he looked at his hand, the fingers of which had the ribbon caught. Allen stared at it for a moment, then a look of joy spread across his face.

It took Kanda a second to understand what had just happened. He reached for the hair band and wanted to take it away from Allen, but it only made things worse. Kanda had only caught one end of the band and by lifting it up in the air, it only turned out to be an even better toy from Allen's perspective and he had already forgotten what they were busy with and reached out to the hair band which Kanda tried to get out of his reach.  
In a desperate attempt to save the situation, Kanda dropped the band on the floor, where hopefully it would become uninteresting again, but Allen, now in a playful mood, tried to follow the it.

The mood was now finally ruined. Angry about that, Kanda climbed out of bed and wanted to take this stupid, unfortunate hairband and throw it away, but Allen chased after it. Kanda kept lifting it out of Allen's reach, which was not that difficult, since he was significantly taller than the white-haired boy, and Allen jumped up and tried to get hold of it. Then Kanda lowered it again and the Neko jumped again, but at the last moment Kanda lifted it out of his reach.  
This game went on and on. Allen's tail whipped back and forth eagerly, his cheeks flushed. He was so cute that Kanda was almost forgiving, but only almost. He had been so close to taking allen's virginity and his own stupid hair band had kept him from it!

Eventually Allen was exhausted. He hadn't lost the fun of the game yet, but over time his attempts to get the band, which had suffered quite a bit from Allen's new claws, became half-hearted. Finally, he jumped at Kanda and knocked him over. Kanda landed backwards on the floor, dropping the hair band and wrapping his arms around Allen instead.  
Kanda carefully placed a hand on the back of Allen's head and pulled him down, hoping that at least he could steal a kiss. But fate didn't mean well with Kanda. At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Kanda? Allen? Shall we stop by Komui and check if he has made any progress? After that we can go straight to dinner, it is gradually time for it.”, Lenalee's voice called through the door and of course Allen had to lift his head so the kiss Kanda had hoped for did not happen.  
Kanda sighed annoyed and sat up. "We'll be right there.", he replied, stroking his hair from his face. He would have to get a new hair band, the old one was nothing more than a cat toy now.  
Kanda's gaze wandered to the red bow that Allen always wore. Since the white-haired boy had caused the damage himself, he probably wouldn't mind if Kanda borrowed the bow.

As expected, Komui had nothing new to offer other than justifications, and after listening to his talk and Kanda nearly killing him with Mugen when he started talking about that it would be interesting to do more experiments with Allen in his current state, they went to the cafeteria to have dinner there.  
While Allen, again sitting on Kanda's lap, was eating mountains of food, at Lenalee's insistence Kanda talked a little about how Allen behaved and how they had played with each other. Of course he skipped the part where he was about to go down on Allen.

After dinner, Kanda quickly went back to his room with Allen. Allen was dead tired and curled up on Kanda's bed as soon as they entered the room. Kanda lay down next to Allen and gazed at him thoughtfully.  
There was no denying that he liked him. Well, maybe, "like" wasn't the right word. Let's be honest, he loved him! He loved this ball of white floof next to him with all his heart, that could not be changed and now that Allen had so much more trust in Kanda than in anybody else was the best time to pursue these feelings. Kanda hugged Allen and nudged his nose in Allen's white hair.

The next few days were similar. Allen was inseparable from Kanda and followed him everywhere. During training, eating, meditating, Allen was always in the immediate vicinity and when someone else tried to approach the Neko, he had to reckon that he was not exactly enthusiastic about it. Komui didn't seem to make any progress, which was probably because he spent most of the time crying because Lenalee was mad at him.  
And Komui was not the only one who had no success. Kanda still hadn't gotten a little closer to Allen. Every time that romantic mood built between them, there was something that destroyed it again.  
It never got boring. Every day they could see a new cat-like behavior in Allen. One day he suddenly started licking the back of his hand and then rubbing it over his cat ears, on another he sat down in a cardboard box that was standing around and seemed to find it incredibly comfortable there. One time he sharpened his claws at Komui's desk, which nobody seemed to have a problem with except Komui, and one time Allen actually choked up a ball of fur and threw it up into the toilet while Kanda held his hair back. And every night he slept cuddled against Kanda in his bed.

Kanda couldn't complain about his new pet, he enjoyed having the white-haired around him. Only on that one evening when he wanted to take a shower did he not really know what to do. Cats didn't like water after all, so Kanda locked his bathroom door so Allen wouldn't suddenly come in and be scared to death by the wet. At least that was his thought, but Kanda was hardly in the shower when he heard Allen scratching at the door and meowing whinyly.

But maybe he would stop, Kanda thought and tried to ignore Allen, but he couldn't stand it for ten seconds. Allen sounded desperate as if he had been kicked out and his claws weren't good for a wooden door, so Kanda turned the water off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and opened the door.  
Allen immediately fell silent and looked up at him with tears in his eyes. For a moment the two just stared at each other. Then Allen stretched and clung to Kanda, despite the fact that the Japanese was soaking wet.  
Kanda sighed. There was probably no point in trying to lock Allen out, so he left the door open when he went back into the shower and of course Allen followed.

If he's afraid of water, he'll go away on his own, Kanda thought as he turned on the rain shower and really Allen flinched at first, but he stayed where he was. Kanda watched Allen's clothes soak up the water and stick to Allen's skin. He reached out and pulled Allen closer.  
Gradually he took them off, carelessly dropping the clothes on the floor until Allen was finally naked in front of him. Kanda's hands ran gently over his skin, along the contours of his back, shoulders, collarbone, and finally his neck.

Kanda cupped Allen's face in his hands and pressed a tender kiss on the soft lips. He wanted to see how Allen would react to it, whether he might not like it, but that wasn't the case. Allen started purring and stood up on his tiptoes to get another kiss and for quite a while they did nothing but kiss each other gently.  
Kanda interrupted the kiss, reached for the soap and began to wash Allen, who purred pleased, but eventually the soap was forgotten, Kanda dropped it and the kisses became more passionate.  
Kanda pressed Allen to himself. His hands kept running over the slim, wet body of the Neko, his tongue exploring the younger man's mouth. Meanwhile, Kanda pushed Allen against the wall, his hands moved to Allen's thighs and gripped them.  
Allen seemed to understand what he was getting at and wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist. In this position, it was easy for Kanda to push into Allen and he deflowered him with powerful, quick thrusts, while the white-haired boy moaned and whimpered and dug his claws into Kanda's back. It was not long before they reached their climax together and while Allen was screaming with pleasure, Kanda bit his neck and did not let go until their orgasm had subsided.  
They stayed in the shower for quite a while longer and Kanda used the time to give Allen a few more hickies until both were ready for a second round.

Later, Kanda put Allen into one of his own shirts and hung Allen's clothes to dry. Cuddled in bed, they kissed for a while before falling asleep. "I love you, Beansprout.", Kanda whispered into Allen's cat ear.  
The next morning there was no more cat ear. The effect of the potion had simply stopped and Allen was back to normal. He woke up before Kanda and snuggled comfortably to Kanda's chest, nudging his cheek with his index finger. Kanda frowned and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Allen's face in front of his, his hand automatically moved into Allen's hair and stroked it and he noticed the change. He abruptly sat up and stared at Allen, afraid that he would be upset with what Kanda had done to him, but Allen smiled and hugged him. "What you said yesterday... Did you mean that?", he asked somewhat shyly. Kanda lowered his gaze and nodded. "Yes, I love you, beansprout.", he murmured sheepishly, and Allen immediately pressed himself against him. "I love you too, Bakanda.", he replied and kissed Kanda, who was confused at first but then delighted.


End file.
